


Camping

by InfiniteCrisis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: !!, Anal Sex, Dendrophilia, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Kink Meme, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Rough Sex, a character HAS SEX WITH A TREE, bottom!Spock, that is-tree love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteCrisis/pseuds/InfiniteCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to take Spock camping.  Spock seems reluctant for some reason.</p><p>Also known as, The One Where Spock Fucks a Tree.  </p><p>No.  Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I had forgotten about this fic. This is actually the first story I ever wrote for a kink meme, though I can't be bothered to find the original prompt (if anyone wants to link it, feel free). It was something about Spock being embarrassed about a kink he had and Kirk being all supportive boyfriend about it. They had a list of possible kinks, only one of which I'd never heard of before. So naturally, that's the one I wrote about. Anyway, I came across this again going through my files and thought, what the hell, at least if I put this up nobody will be shocked by anything else i ever do. 
> 
> In other news, I AM still working my other stories, I SWEAR, I just need to get my head in the game and stop hoping some fanfic fairy is gonna come in and write it for me. I love you my readers, you give me strength, I WILL NOT FAIL YOU.
> 
> Anyway, here's some tree porn.

“Camping?”

 

“Yeah! It’ll be fun!”

 

Spock raised an eyebrow skeptically.

 

“Oh, don’t give me that look. Around here it’s all farmland but a few hundred kilometers west and there’s actual _forest_.” Jim looked at his first officer expectantly.

 

“Indeed.”

 

Kirk let out a sigh. “Look, I’m thrilled that you came out to meet my mom and everything, but I’d really like to have _some_ time alone with you and that’s just not gonna happen here what with Sam and kids visiting too…”

 

“I…understand that inclination. However, why you seem insistent on this particular activity, leaves me at something of a loss.”

 

“Because you’ve never done it before!” Kirk exclaimed, throwing up his arms. “Because it’s something I used to do as a kid and I want to share that with you! Because it’s FUN!”

 

He was trying hard not get too upset about this. It had seemed like such a good idea when he’d thought of it that morning; taking Spock out into some secluded wood, laughing (well, talking at least) around a campfire, swimming in creeks. It would be quiet, which he knew Spock liked, with lots of interesting plants and stuff, which Spock also liked. He just knew the Vulcan would have a great time if he could just _get him out the door_. One look at tight look on his face made that seem even more unlikely. Kirk let out another frustrated sigh.

 

“You have something against trees or something?”

 

Spock head jerked slightly. “No. Of course not.”

 

“Some allergy I don’t know about?”

 

A small sigh. “No.”

 

“Just don’t like walking then?”

 

More irritated this time. “No.”

 

“Then what! Is! The problem!”

 

The seconds ticked by as Kirk stared down he first officer he’d recently started sleeping with (and may have been in love with, but shh, don’t tell anyone).

Finally, Spock responded. “There is none. I will accompany you on your excursion.”

 

 

Kirk’s face broke into a broad grin, and then he actually let out a _Whoop!_ of glee before running the bags he’d already packed out to the car. He completely missed the restrained expression terror and despair that passed briefly over his lover’s face before following him outside.

 

* * *

 

 

 Jim fought back a sigh as he poked the campfire with a stick. He was trying to look on the bright side but couldn’t quite escape a vague feeling of disappointment. Oh, nothing had gone terribly wrong. With Spock around, with his impressive orderliness, foresight, and general broad knowledge there had been little chance of disaster even with the non-existent planning involved. Spock hadn’t even been particularly contentious. They’d walked, they’d talked, they’d fished, they’d swam. Spock gave every indication he was fine with being there, often pointing out things of interest that he’d observed or responding favorably to Kirk’s own attempts to start conversation.

 

But he just couldn’t shake the feeling that Spock _really_ wasn’t enjoying himself. He seemed tense, with a bit more stiffness to his movements, something slightly off about the alignment of his shoulders and Jim was starting to feel a bad about dragging him along. He’d made such a big deal about it, and now Spock probably felt like he couldn’t complain without ruining Jim’s perfect little camping fantasy.

 

Well crap.

 

It particularly sucked since he’d been looking forward to getting laid tonight. Not that they hadn’t been doing it every night anyway (cause they had, Kirk thought, grinning to himself) but since staying in his mom’s house the last week they’d had to be _really quiet_ about it. One of the many fun discoveries accompanying sex with Spock had been the _noises_ Jim could get him to make, and god he’d been looking forward to the great outdoors and several miles of _no people_.

 

Unfortunately, judging from the terse line of his jaw, Spock did not appear to be in the mood.

 

This time, he did let out a sigh.

 

“Jim?”

 

 Dammit

 

 “Look,” Jim said, sighing again, his hand reaching up to run nervously through his hair. “I’m sorry I dragged you here.”

 

Spock tilted his head slightly, his face the picture of polite inquisitiveness, which mean he was confused.

 

Kirk continued. “You didn’t want to come here, I made you, and now your clearly not enjoying yourself, like you probably knew you wouldn’t. So. Yeah. Sorry.”

 

A moment passed before Spock made his reply. “It is true I was reticent in participating in this venture. However, it is also true that I have found many aspects pleasing as well as fulfilling, due both to the innate qualities of the activity and the enhancing effects of your company.” Here he paused, seeming to search for words. “There are certain elements I find…disquieting, however I myself chose to continue regardless, fully cognizant that this would be the case. I apologize for my lack of control that allowed you become aware of this, but my discomfort is entirely my responsibility. Not yours.”

 

Blinking, Kirk leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. “Wait. You knew _specifically_ something was gonna bother you? And you came anyway?”

 

“Yes,” Spock responded curtly.

 

“…Why?”

 

The Vulcan fell silent, his eyes dropping to inspect a no doubt fascinating rock, which probably meant the reason was “illogical.” Like, he did it because Jim wanted to and Spock liked Jim. An affectionate smile ghosted Kirk’s lips as he looked at his Vulcan in half-profile, lit by both firelight and a still setting sun.

 

“Ok,” Kirk said, nodding slightly. “So, what’s the problem exactly?”

 

Spock’s head jerked up “What do you mean?”

 

“The…thing that’s so uncomfortable for you, that makes this all unfun, what is it?

 

“It is irrelevant.”

 

Jim’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline. That had been…hostile. Ok. Random.

 

“Fine, but what is it exactly?”

 

Spock’s eyes narrowed. “ _Irrelevant_.” Each sound in the word was carefully and deliberately pronounced. 

 

Yeah, that was pretty close _open hostility_. What. The hell?

 

“Hey,” Kirk said sitting up straight, starting to get just a little annoyed by the whole situation. “No need to get cranky. It was just a question. A perfectly reasonable one at that.”

 

And there went the nostrils. “I am not. Cranky.”

 

“Really? Coulda fooled me.”

 

“I simply do not appreciate the persistence of a question I have already answered.”  
  
“Oh, I am so sorry I asked something twice, and by the way, ‘it’s irrelevant’ does not count as an answer.”

 

“It was a factual statement.”  
  
“In your opinion.”

 

“A fact is not an opinion.”

 

“It is when it’s not really a fact.”

 

“You seem determined to provoke a conflict…”

 

“Oh, _puh-leaze_!”

 

“Therefore, I believe it would be wise for one of us to remove himself from the situation.” Pause. “I will go.”

 

He promptly stood and moved towards the edge of their campsite. Without even thinking, Jim got up, rounded on the other man, whirling him around and slamming him back first into a nearby tree.

 

“No,” Jim said forcefully into Spock’s face, a bit surprised this was working so far. “You don’t just get to “remove yourself” every time things get a little difficult. And you don’t get to bite my head off every time I pry a little. The way you volunteer information that’s the only way I ever _learn_ anything.”

 

He paused, trying to make some eye contact, but Spock had his face turned harshly to the side, even though that meant one side was rubbing into the bark of the trunk. The only indication any of this had affected him was a slow swallow and a slight tension in the jaw.

 

“…Jim…”

 

Kirk’s brow furrowed. Now that he’d gotten that out of his system, he was getting concerned. Spock sounded agitated. For Spock, _really_ agitated. Now that he was really looking he noticed a thin sheen of sweat he was sure hadn’t been there a few minutes ago, along with steady tremor of tension throughout his whole body.

 

He was starting to get actually worried.

 

“Spock, what the hell is going on? What ‘s wrong? You’re freakin’ me out a little here.”

 

The only response he got was that Spock closed his eyes briefly, and then slightly shifted his gaze, almost unconsciously, up and back. Jim followed the line of sight. He blinked.

 

“Do you…actually have a problem with trees?” he said, not really able to hide his confusion.

 

Spock met his eyes for a second before lowering them, his mouth working slightly before responding.

 

“I am…unused to them. Vulcan was a desert.”

 

Kirk’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, ain’t a hell of a lot trees in Iowa either, gonna have to do a little better than that.”

 

Somehow, without really moving, Spock managed to shrink in on himself, his eyes still not meeting his own, and Kirk took a step closer.

 

Oh

 

That was…unexpected.

 

“You’re turned on by this?” Now he was really confused. It could just be a coincidence really; he’d been feeling pretty horny all day himself. It could just be reaction to their fight or the close proximity or whatever but…Jim couldn’t shake the feeling there was some sort of _clue_ here. He ran his eyes over the Vulcan, really paying attention this time.

 

And that’s when he saw it. Spock’s left hand was pressed against the side of the tree and his fingers were making very slight, slow movements over the wood.

 

Kirk had seen those fingers make those movements before.

 

It had usually involved a different type of wood.

 

“You’re turned on by the tree,” Kirk said, slowly. “This is entire situation happened because you’re turned on by trees.” He let out a sharp bark of laughter, stepping away from Spock, looking away and running a hand through his hair. He looked back to the Vulcan, who had taken a few very small steps forward. His hands lay awkwardly at his sides and his gaze was still focused on what looked like the ground in front of his left foot.

 

“So,” Jim said, with just a hint exasperation. “What is it? The rough feel of bark? The sound of wind through the leaves? The way they’re kinda like giant, permanently hard dicks? What?”

 

Spock’s posture didn’t change. “It is not logical,” he finally said, quietly.

 

“Well, yeah,” agreed Kirk. “Was that in contention? Cause I’m pretty sure I was the one looking for an explanation.”

 

Spock looked up sharply. “There isn’t one. It is _not logical_.”

 

Kirk paused. He was starting get the impression that this bothered Spock a lot more than it bothered him. Not that he wasn’t bothered exactly, but, well, he was still processing. His upstanding, orderly half-Vulcan logicphiliac first-officer had a thing for _trees_. It was weird.

 

But, from the way Spock was acting, it seemed like he thought it was a lot worse than just weird. Spock could handle weird, unusual, odd, out of the ordinary. For god’s sake he lived on The _Enterprise_. And was dating _him._

 

And yet a somewhat unusual fetish had him hiding, avoiding, _lying_ , not to mention appearing to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It just…wasn’t logical. Really, a lot less logical than having the fetish to begin with.

 

“Hey,” he said, moving to put a hand on Spock’s arm, only to have the Vulcan flinch away. He stood there, arm still awkwardly outstretched. “I’m sorry, I got all wound up and you caught me off guard.” He gave an encouraging smile. Spock stared back like there were Bolian fire-crystals growing out of his ears. Except _that_ would have probably just gotten a detached ‘fascinating _’,_ so, somewhat more shocked than that.

 

Kirk shrugged. “So you have a thing for trees. It’s not that big a deal.”

 

He really hoped the shock of this wouldn’t actually _kill_ Spock. That would kinda defeat the purpose the whole keeping him sane and happy thing he was going for right now.

 

“What?” Spock bit out in clipped tones.  

 

“Look, everyone’s got something, right? And as far a fetishes go, I gotta say that definitely falls on the less gross end of the spectrum.”   There was an infinitesimal relaxation in the shoulders. Kirk grinned. Excellent. “So,” he said, gesturing toward the tent with his head. “It’s late. We should probably hit the sack if we’re gonna make the hike back to the road tomorrow. Especially since I want that hike to be leisurely.” He winked. “Plus, I still want time to screw tonight.” He took a few steps back toward the campfire. Spock didn’t follow. He stopped.

 

“You…wish to continue?” Spock said tentatively. “As we were before?”

 

Kirk practically rolled his eyes. “I like you a lot, Spock. It’s gonna take a quite a bit more than this to get me to back off.”

 

Spock nodded and _finally_ moved to join him.

 

Later than night in their tent after some very, _very_ good sex if Kirk did say so himself a much more relaxed Spock lay in the crook his arm and drew lazy circles over his chest. Jim was just about to fall asleep when Spock spoke, his own voice indicating he was well on his way to unconsciousness.

 

“I do want to express my…appreciation, Jim.”

 

“Mmm,” he replied, smugly

 

“I want you to know…that I…understand the significance.”

 

“Mmm,” he agreed, vaguely confused.

 

“It means…a great deal to me…that you would…tolerate my predilection.”

 

Kirk’s eyes snapped open.

 

 _Tolerate_. For some reason, he didn’t like the sound of that. He turned his head to look at his partner.

 

Spock was asleep.

 

* * *

 

Kirk winced as another low branch caught him in the face.

 

He cursed softly then called back over his through the brush. “We’re almost there!”

 

He didn’t look back, but he could actually _feel_ the irritation in the silence that followed.

 

“Are you certain this…place…exists?”

 

“Absolutely! Used to go there all the time as a kid.”

 

“Indeed. Perhaps it would be prudent to describe the area to me and thus increase the likelihood of finding it.”

 

“No need! I know exactly… _ow_ …where it is.”

 

 

Spock sighed. They had been a mere twenty-seven minutes away from their vehicle when Kirk had veered off the path, gesturing emphatically for Spock to follow and babbling about some “place” he _had_ to see. It was all the more…displeasing given the strain on his control that this environment provided. Which Jim _knew_.

 

He was just about to speak up again, perhaps suggesting that Kirk could continue onto his mysterious destination while he returned to the road when Kirk’s broadly smiling turned to him.

 

“This is it!” he exclaimed, grabbing Spock by the arm and pulling him under some long hanging branches.

 

They entered into a vaguely circular clearing, no more than ten feet across. The ground was firm under his boots, but covered in a layer of fallen leaves and moss. Sunlight shone down in between the tall branches arched overhead. To one side, the large limb of an Elm curved down, swooping almost to ground and a large boulder sat off center, where Jim now dropped his pack and sat down on.

 

It was…

 

Beautiful.   

 

“I loved this place when I was little. I never told anybody about it. I thought I was the only person to have ever been here, my own private kingdom!” Kirk snorted. “Not very likely, but it was nice thought.” He looked around, brow furrowed. “I remember it being bigger…”

 

Spock’s lip quirked up affectionately before resuming its serious expression.

 

“Thank you, Jim,” he said, hoping to convey his sincerity. Kirk looked up at him. “For bringing me here.”

 

Kirk smiled, hopping off his stone seat and planting a quick kiss across Vulcan’s lips. He then went over and plopped down on the low branch hanging about two feet off the ground.  

 

Spock’s eye twitched.

 

Kirk’s hands gripped on either side as his legs dangled a bit like his were on a swing. He gave a few experimental bounces before gesturing Spock to come join him.

 

After a long moment, Spock let his own pack drop slowly to ground before walking stiffly to stand before Kirk, hands behind his back, in a posture displaying the upmost professionalism.

 

 

Jim smiled, reaching up to bring Spock’s face down for a kiss. Their lips touched with a languid familiarity and as their tongues entwined Kirk felt Spock begin to relax, although his posture didn’t change. He reached up to run a hand down the Vulcan’s shoulder, slowly disentangling the hands behind Spock’s back, rubbing circles with his thumb over one palm. As Spock moaned into his mouth, Kirk brought the hand around, continuing his ministrations, and slowly moved two of Spock’s fingers to run over the surface of the wood beside him.

 

A slight hitch in his breath and Spock was suddenly standing a two feet away. He almost looked like he’d been slapped. Jim sighed. _So, ‘no’ on the easy way then._

 

“What,” Spock said slowly. “Are you doing?”

 

Letting out a small sound of exasperation, he hopped down and moved toward Spock placating. “Look, I don’t think it’s a good idea to just pretend this doesn’t exist.”

 

Swallow. “You said…you indicated that my inclination held no great significance. That it could be overlooked,” he said pleadingly.

 

“I indicated,” said Kirk. “That it didn’t bother me too much. That it wasn’t a deal breaker or anything. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to understand.”

 

Spock looked away. “I have already presented that I have no explanation…”

 

“Then don’t _explain_ ,” Kirk interrupted, stepping forward. He put a assuring hand on Spock’s arm. “Show me.”

 

His head snapped up and dark eyes locked with Kirk’s. “I do not feel inclined to perform for the sake of your curiosity. Perhaps you should find something else with which to entertain yourself.”

 

Kirk’s expression darkened. “You really think I would do that? Force you into a vulnerable position, for what? Kicks? Cause I’m bored?”

 

Spock's eyes shifted. “No,” he said, finally.

 

“Well then.” With a small nod, Kirk stepped back, moving Spock back toward the branch.

 

For a moment, they both just stood there, before Spock finally broke the silence.

 

“I…do not know what you want from me.”

 

“Just, just do…whatever you do.”

 

Spock gave a slight shake of his head, eyes not leaving the arching wood in front of him. “I have not…indulged much.”

 

Kirk studied the pale profile beside him. He spoke softly, encouragingly. “But you have, a little?”

 

A terse nod.

 

“Ok then.” He watched as Spock gulped, and then his right hand moved hesitantly to hover over the line of the branch.

 

Two fingers extended and began to move across the wood in firm, fluid motions, catching on the slightly uneven surface.   Soon, more fingers joined, and then the palm was pressed into the wood. Rubbing along the length, Spock began to move beside it. His arm disengaged from Kirk’s gentle grip as the other hand joined in his exploration. He covered nearly ever inch of surface. He swept to the underside, sometimes encircling the full circumference, dipped his fingers into a small knot, slid up and down an off-shooting branch that had been broken off cleanly at about eight inches and fit in the palm of hand.

 

In all honesty, Kirk wasn’t seeing what the big deal was. So, Spock had a little tree worship going on. Trees could be cool. For god’s sake, there were probably nature religions that did this kinda stuff.

 

And then Spock sank to his knees. His face now even wuth the branch, he closed his eyes and began pressing his lips into wood. His hands began moving in more deliberate, groping gestures. Kirk swallowed. He had no idea why _that_ image was making him flush. Sure, Spock was kinda hot no matter what he did, but this was kinda ridiculous. Why was he getting tingly feelings?

 

When Spock’s tongue darted out and traced a crevice in the bark, Kirk stopped breathing. A series of open-mouthed kisses followed. When he reached the knot he reached out and did absolutely obscene things with his tongue, laving it, running the tip into each nook, and finally sucking on the whole this with his lips. More wet kisses until he got to the broken branch. Keeping his face planted into the larger limb, he tilted his head and rubbed his cheek along the angled protrusion. A small whimpering sound reached Kirk’s ears and he really hoped it wasn’t coming from him. When Spock turned his face toward the jutting branch, his lips hanging slightly open, Jim found himself actually leaning forward.

 

Suddenly, Spock jerked away. Sitting up straight, he placed his hand on his knees and turned a not quite steady gaze towards Kirk.

 

“Was that sufficient to improve your…understanding?”

 

Kirk blinked. He wasn’t quite sure what Spock was talking about. It seemed like there were more important things going on.

 

“You stopped.”

 

Spock’s brow twitched questioningly.

 

Kirk’s eyes darted from the kneeling Vulcan to the now incredibly lonely looking tree branch. “You were gonna do something else. You stopped.”

 

Spock responded, his voice almost overly even. “I told you. I have not indulged much. You wished to see what I had done.”

 

“And now I want to see what you want to do.”

 

The was a flustered exhalation. “I understand how curious this must seem to you, it is not doubt amusing from a third party perspective however…”  
  
“Spock,” Kirk interrupted firmly. “Look at me.” When he complied Kirk looked into his face, faintly flushed, lips wet, normally dark eyes now almost completely black. Kirk swallowed, and forced his voice to be even. “I’m not laughing. This is not,” he sighed hotly. “ _Amusement_.”

 

A few moments of hearing his blood rushing in his ears and then Kirk tilted his eyes back the to the broken branch. It was about an inch wide near the end, almost four at the base, protruding at an angle from the thick limb of the tree. He looked back to Spock, who hadn’t moved an inch. Finally, without moving his gaze from Kirk, Spock leaned forward. Kirk let out a breath and tried not to think about how relieved it sounded.

 

He started at the base, wrapping his lips around as far the would go around, sucking and licking and biting at the slightly roughened surface. Slowly he started licking stripes up the length before using the tip of his tongue to trace circles around the top where the wood had broken off leaving a flat, rounded surface. To reach it, Spock had had to sit up as far as could on his knees, hip lips and teeth sometimes slipping from the awkward angle.

 

Finally, Kirk reached out a hand to Spock shoulder, gently pulling him away and bringing him to his feet, the Vulcan’s erection now planning visible along the line of his pants.   Spock looked at him questioningly.

 

“Here,” he said, bringing Spock to stand slightly in front of where the now dampened wood pointed forward into he clearing, gesturing toward the space on the think branch in front of it. When Spock didn’t catch his meaning, he gave a little embarrassed sigh. “Maybe if you, ya know, climb on…”

 

Disbelief coloring Spock expression, he nevertheless tentatively moved to grip the branch and then swung one leg over to straddle foot wide circumference. He took a moment to settle, the limb barely shifting under his weight, and let out a slow breath, his eyes closed as the wood pressed between his legs. He then looked back to Kirk for approval, who nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, moving to lean over on the other side of the broken stump, looking into Spock’s face expectantly. With that, Spock leaned forward to wrap with mouth around the flat top. Kirk let out a shuddering breath and began to undo his pants. Slowly, Spock took more and more into his mouth, dipping down a fraction and sucking, than dipping a little farther and sucking. His lips were soon stretched wide, eyes squeezed shut, as inch after inch disappeared into the eager Vulcan.

 

Each motion was accompanied by a deep but muffled moan from around the wood and often Spock would shift from where he sat, squeezing his thighs around the thick branch. Soon his right hand moved to press against the front of pants, rubbing his palm in smooth motions down between his legs to where they met the limb under him and back up again.

 

Kirk already had his own dick out and in one hand, his other arm supporting himself against the low branch. He stroked himself firmly and slowly in time to Spock’s grunts and moans. He watched in rapt attention as Spock fidgeted, writhing against the broad wood and breathing roughly through his nose. Knees gripped tightly as Spock was practically humping the branch at this point, his mouth greedily sucking down on its prize when Jim was struck with an idea.

 

A really _bad_ idea.

 

He quickly moved away to where he’d dropped his pack and started rummaging through it.

 

 

Spock, noticed his absence almost immediately pulled off and turned his head to follow Jim’s movements. Back turned, Kirk couldn’t see the expression on his face as the Vulcan quickly looked down and away, eyes clenched in frustration, certain his lover had finally had enough of this grotesque perversion.

 

“Here.” Spock looked up at the sound of the gruff voice, into Jim’s flushed face. He blinked then looked at what Jim’s clench hand was offering him.

 

Lube.

 

He raised an eyebrow, looking back to Kirk’s breathless expression. “Whaddya think?”

 

Spock paused. “I am uncertain. What exactly are you proposing?”

 

Kirk grinned. “Well, pretty much anything your willing to do really, but I was thinking I’d slick you up and help you fuck a tree.”

 

He just stared for a long minute before finally responding. “That…would be acceptable.”

 

With that Kirk dropped the bottle on the branch and enthusiastically stripped off his shirt. Spock carefully slid from his position back to the ground, bent down to take off his boots and shuffling out of his pants and underwear. Kirk had an approving little happy nod then gave spinny motion with his hand indicating Spock should turn around. Nodding his understanding, Spock turned and bent over the branch, spreading his legs. His eyes fluttered shut and his let out a moan as he felt to wood against his bare torso where his shirt rode up, his cock bobbing to hit the underside of the limb with its leaking tip.

 

 

Kirk took in the always-pleasing sight of Spock’s bare ass before grabbing the lube. He squirted a generous amount onto his hand and then down Spock’s crack before shoving two slick fingers into his entrance. Spock grunted and pressed back, shifting his legs farther apart. In no time Kirk had three fingers in and then moved to four. He added more lube and stuck two fingers from the other hand in as well, stretching Spock’s entrance as far as it could go. Spock, as usual, was very good and stood perfectly still as Kirk worked him open, but instead let out exceptionally descriptive gasps, moans, whines and grunts.

 

“Ok,” Kirk said, planting a wet kiss on Spock’s left cheek before removing his hands. “I think your good.”

 

Spock nodded, not moving from his prone position as Kirk walked around and lubed up the broken stump. Then, placing a hand under one arm, Kirk helped Spock up onto the wide branch, and knees planted firmly and facing away from the slick protrusion. Kirk stood to the side and put one arm around Spock’s stomach to help steady him as he sat up on his haunches. Placing his hands down in front of him and under Kirk’s guidance, Spock shifted back till he was in position, then straightened so he was hovering over the top of the stiff branch. He placed on hand on Kirk’s shoulder and eased back.

 

The first touch of the wood against his ass he let out a shuddering hiss, his cock jumping in anticipation.   He then reached back with his other hand to grip one ass cheek. Kirk used his free hand to pulled the other, and together they spread him open so he sat resting his hole against the flat, rounded top of the stump.

 

“You ready?”

 

Spock nodded and Kirk helped ease him back as Spock lowered himself. There was brief resistance and then Kirk watched as he pressed into it and the tip of the branch disappeared inside him. Spock let out a sharp yell in response, his hand gripping into Kirk’s shoulder. Before Kirk could react though, Spock bared down harder and Jim watched in wonder as more of the rough wood entered Spock’s stretched hole. Kirk gripped into Spock’s torso with the arm he had wrapped around him, leaning to rest a cheek against his back, continuing to listen to the increasingly desperate sounds escaping the Vulcan.

 

Unable to help himself, Jim reached out with his other hand and ran his fingers down the crevice of Spock’s ass, stopping to fiddle where taut flesh met hard wood. Spock started to gasp, each breath punctuation by a sharp grunt.  

 

“Does that hurt?” Kirk asked in fascination.

 

“Yes.” There was a gasping breath. “Push me.”

 

Kirk looked up. “What?”

 

“ _Push. Me.”_

 

With that very clear demand, Kirk readjusted his grip around the Vulcan, shifted his stance for purchase. When he was ready, he paused.

“Are you…”

 

He was interrupted by a loud _growl_ and nails digging into his bare shoulder.

 

“Ok, then,” he said and _pulled_ against Spock’s hips, bringing the Vulcan fully down onto the waiting wood.

 

Spock let out a strangled yell as he came down hard against the invading protrusion. His ass now resting against the larger branch, the smaller one fully inside him, his upper body angled forward to accommodate it, Spock let his legs fall to either side of the limb, gripping it tightly between his knees. He moved his hands to rest in front of him. Seemingly no longer need for balance, Kirk stepped away to get fuller view of the Vulcan straddling the tree. His eyes moved over the shuddering form, lingering on the flushed cock, the balls pressed against the bark between the legs, and the space between the spread cheeks where he knew the now hidden branch was penetrating the taut body.

 

At first Spock stayed perfectly still, but then as Kirk watched he started noticing infinitesimal movements. Knees gripping, most of his weight placed on his hands, Spock began to shift in small circles around the wood inside him. It was really just hips moving, undulating in smooth motions in one direction and then the other. Jim spat into his hand, moving to touch his own neglected cock as he watched.

 

Once he’d gotten the hang of his position Spock also turned his attention to the stiff flesh between his legs. He wrapped a hand around it, jerking in stiff strokes and then occasionally pressing down to rub against the rough wood below him.

 

Suddenly, he froze completely and, with an exuberant scream, Spock came, covering the bark with slick spunk. Jim gripped his own cock to keep from coming at the sight and with a few deep breaths steadied himself to go and help Spock down.

 

With gentle and firm hands Kirk helped Spock adjust his knees back on top of the limb and slowly detach himself. As his ass lifted up, Kirk was treated to sight of broad green scratches along the backside with a small but steady drip of blood coming from the abused hole. Once all the way off, Kirk eased him down and lowered him gently to the ground.

 

He then easily lifted Spock’s legs to his chest and shoved into him with a smooth thrust. Spock let out a small cry at the intrusion, arching a little way off the ground. Kirk just growled, placing Spock’s long legs around his neck, gripping Spock’s tender backside with both hands hard enough to lift it into the air.

 

He then proceeded to fuck his Vulcan harder than he’d ever fucked anything in his life. Thrusting in and out, each time he hit against Spock’s hips with a loud _smack_. He let out a steady stream of obscenities interspersed with an occasional _fucking kinky Vulcan_ and _holy shit so hot_ and _you beautiful fucking tree slut._

 

When he came he took deliberate care to pour every last drop into Spock’s waiting ass.

 

As the both lay there in utterly sated exhaustion, they found themselves too tired to even speak. They quickly drifted off, wrapped around each other on the forest floor, and Kirk’s last thought before unconsciousness was when he caught sight of that broken tree branch sheathed with green Vulcan blood, and how very _right_ it looked.    

 

/end/


End file.
